Ukedere
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Meski tak perlu diungkapkan, mungkin dari sifat Ukedere Deidara... pasti semuanya akan diketahui.


(๑˚ω˚ ๑)** TSUNDERE** (๑˚ω˚๑ )

Disclaimer: Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kujyou SasoDei

COUTION!: OOC/T | Aneh | TYPO[S] | Drabble | di Edotensei-kan dari ke-hiatusan.

Summary: Dari wajahnya saja dapat disimpulkan bahwa Deidara itu Tsundere, yang tak mudah untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Lebih tepatnya DeiUkeDere

...

\( ˚/\˚ )\/(« ˚˚» )\/( ˘ˉ˘ )/

...

Terlihat dua punggung yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Didalam kamar itu tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, jelas! Mereka baru saja selesai berargumen. Deidara, pemuda berambut blonde itu masih mengerutu tak jelas.

'Apa dia tidak bosan, un dengan kugutsu kugutsu tua itu? aku yang melihatnya saja bosan. Dasar, selera Sasori no danna sangat membosankan' itulah salah satu dari sederet gerutuannya dan hanya dibalas oleh suara aduan kayu kayuan. 'sama seperti arti seni baginya. Apa dia tak pernah berpikir lebih untuk melakukan sesuatu selain duduk menghadap kugutsu itu? un. Seperti... duduk menghadapku, begitu. Dan mengatakan hal hal yang... ah ini gila, un'

Selesai bergerutu Deidara menoleh kebelakangnya untuk melihat apakah Sasori no Danna-nya masih disitu. Deidara menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran... secepat itukah Danna pergi dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau suara. Ia pun kembali menoleh kesemula.

Shock, benar benar shock. Bagaimana bisa ia tak merasakan kehadiran Sasori yang telah berada dihadapanya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa—! Jauhkan wajahmu, un!" pekik Deidara seperti seorang gadis membuat Sasori memasang tampang poker face.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hah, Bocah," tanya Sasori seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan dalam kepala bersurai kuning tersebut.

Awalnya Deidara memasang wajah cemberut aka khawatir 'Gawat, pikiranku terbaca Sasori no Danna, un'. "Memangnya aku memikirkan apa? un" dengan hati hati Deidara balik bertanya, memang bukan hal yang penting.

Iris Ruby merah kecoklatan Sasori menganalisa kebenaran dalam manik DeepBlue lawan bicaranya yang UkeDere ini. Ia pun menyeringai "Begitu?" seiring membalikan badan untuk pergi.

'Eh, etoo,... duhh, bukan itu maksudku, un~.' Deidara panik dalam hati. Semakin panik ketika Sasori mulai menjauh "Kubilang memangnya aku ingin mengatakan apa?! un" karena Sasori lumayan jauh, Dei sedikit berteriak mengatakannya.

Dijauh sana,baby face itu menyeringai dan kembali menghadap Deidara, dan membalas "Tentu saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu"

"Apa?" Deidara menyeritkan dahi 'bagaimana ia bisa tahu?un. Apa dari wajahku ini mudah ditebak? Kalau memang benar begitu artinya... dia tahu semua pikiranku, un. haaa—h~ yang benar saja, un.'

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku Dei"

Mendengar Sasori berkata demikian, sukses membuat Deidara kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir..."

-BOFFTT-

"Katakan saja bocah Tsundere (UkeDere). Aku tahu kau berbohong dengan perasaanmu."

Shock, kali ini lebih dari pada shock. Seperti tersengat listrik saja saat mendengar Sasori mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Parahnya, pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu ada dibalakangnya tujuannya untuk menghindari Deidara kabur tanpa memberi jawaban.

Dengan ditemani blushing Deidara perlahan menengok kebelakang. Dan Dei hanya bisa melihat bola mata Sasori, apa yang terjadi? Tentu!.

Sasori melepaskan 'chuu' nya. lalu tersenyum sejenak melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari UkeDere-Nya.

"Danna, kenapa kau melakukannya? un"

"Itu karena aku juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan."

Hening, hanya desiran angin yang menyelubungi keduanya.

Sasori membentangkan kedua tangannya "Ayo!"

Deidara ragu, 'peluk? Tidak? Peluk? Tidak? un'

"Lamban" Ujar Sasori terlihat lelah, lalu muncul benang benang chakra di ujung ujung jarinya dan memerintahkan Deidara untuk memeluknya.

"Hey, memangnya aku kugutsu tua mu?! un" Ucap Dei mencoba menolak perintah.

"Tapi, kau sukakan?"

Deidara langsung bungkam begitu Sasori menanyakan kebenaran. Kemudian secara malu malu Deidara menerima perintah, bergerak sesuai keinginan dannanya.

"Aku tak menyangka un. Bisa memeluk Danna, meskipun tanpa sensasi."

Okeeh ini fic pertama yang diketik melalui hp #hallah~

Sekedar fic tambahan buat pairing tercinta.

-\( ˘::˘ )\/( ˘::˘ )/-||—K๑J—||-\( ೨˘ω˘೨ )\/( ೨˘ω˘೨ )/-


End file.
